Soul
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: DISCONTINUADO Pasaron 3 años desde el torneo de shamanes, pero extraños sueños asechan a Yoh y gente se moviliza en la sombras, jaja a que no imaginan de quien es el regreso. R&R.
1. Reunion Shamanica

**_"Soul"_**

**__**

**Cap1: Reunión Shamanica **

La historia se sitúa unos 3 años en el futuro desde el ultimo capitulo transmitido en cable.

Disclaimer: Shaman king no me pertenece, pero Hao si! XD es broma ^_^  no me demanden ¬.¬U

~.~.~.~.~.Cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********Flash back

_ "_pensamiento"  
_……..sueño…….._

_-Que te sucede Opacho?_

_-Me das miedo…Ud no es mi señor Hao…-_

_-que no lo soy?...NO lo soy!!?!…no lo soy…..-la voz se perdía hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió todo-_

_-jajajajaja!!!!-estalló una risa demente- …………………_

-Ahhhh!!!-soltó una voz en la noche-

Tenía la respiración agitada, pelas de sudor rodaban por su rostro aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Don Yoh  se encuentra bien?-inquirió un espíritu samurai  con semblante preocupado-

-..Si, no te preocupes-lo ultimo dicho lo acentuó con una sonrisa-

El samurai quiso replicar pero la tenue luz de luna se poso sobre su rostro.

-como ud diga-accedió antes de retirarse-

El chico se recostó nuevamente en su cama, doblando su brazo derecho sobre su frente. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, nuevamente le venían recuerdos de aquella batalla.

-Hao…-murmuró al aire antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

~.~.~.~.~.

-Yoh-murmuro por lo bajo una voz femenina-

El chico aludido aun yacía envuelto en el mas profundo de los sueños, totalmente indiferente a la chica que se tenia ante el.

La joven shaman en cuestión, empezó a zapatear, aún no había respuesta alguna y eso comenzaba  a fastidiarla.

Cuando ya iba a quitarle las sabanas oyó un murmullo, intrigada se acerco para oír mejor.

-…oh..An..na, Anna..mi…ann..a-eso podía percibir-

Se ruborizo ligeramente, era una de esas raras veces cuando ella y Yoh se entendían y ello le permitía expresarse con libertad para su desgracia estaba dormido.

Sin embargo lo disfrutaba así  que prosiguió a acercarse un poco más.

-An..nita..si..quita..te quita…esa toa..lla…mmmm-masticaba el somnoliento con una sonrisa tierna y con un rubor emergente en su rostro-

La sacerdotisa simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Oigan! no escucharon una explosión?-dijo con tono interrogante un chico de cabello azul en la sala-

-ja! De seguro Yoh hizo algo nuevamente-respondió un chino con lanza-

-yo salgo suavemente dijo la mancha!-exclamo el moreno del grupo antes de salir disparado por el techo-

Instantes después

-hola muchachos-saludo penosamente el shaman de la familia Asakura-

-hola-

-hola, oye y dinos que le hiciste a tu rubia esta..-se interrumpió cuando la aludida apareció detrás de su prometido-digo, que te resbalaste de las gradas o que?-

-jeje! Algo así-contesto Yoh rascándose la cabeza-por cierto llegaron temprano-

-a pues tanto tiempo sin vernos!!!-exclamo como acostumbraba Chocolov-

-jeje! Entiendo, bueno vayamos entonces-articulo reuniéndolos para salir-

~.~.~.~.~.

-Realmente esta ocurriendo-murmuro una voz en las sombras-

-Si, tal y como pensábamos-contesto una segunda-

Ambas voces provenían de un árbol cercano pero fuera del alcance visual del grupo.

-Dime que harás?-pregunto la segunda-

-no lo se, realmente habrá algo que hacer?-le respondió confusa la primera-

-Esperaremos a ver que ocurre-

-Si, gracias por acompañarme-

-Desde ese día te dije que estaré siempre a tu lado cuando me necesites-

-lo se, solo espero que…no se salga de control-termino la primera voz con un ligero son de tristeza-

~.~.~.~.~.

-pero que dices?-exclamo sobresaltada una mujer peliazul-

-que el señor Hao podría regresar-reitero lo dicho una pelirroja-  
-Mary estará feliz que vuelva pero…-comenzó una rubia levantando sus lentes de sol, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de curiosidad-no será como antes.

-Mary, para eso estamos aquí. Además ya pasaron 3 años de seguro esta a punto de ocurrir, Yoh Asakura ya no aguantara más-afirmo Marion-

-tienes razón, necesitamos esforzarnos un poco mas-afirmo con determinación-

El trío sonrió, cuando otra persona llego por atrás.

-Al fin las encuentro-resonó la voz tras la mascara-

-Yo te recuerdo! Eres el padre de Yoh!-

-y de Hao-añadió el progenitor-

-Señor Hao!!!-exclamaron las tres mujeres furiosas y ejecutando una posesión de objetos-

~.~.~.~.~.

-Manta si que escoges bien nuestros lugares de reunión!-exclamo lleno de felicidad el joven shaman-

-lo mejor para mis amigos-contesto simplemente Manta Oyamada-

-jeje! Bueno que tal si empezamos a comer, disfrutar esa magnifica vista me abrió el apetito-

-apoyo tu idea Yoh-

-yo también a llenar la panza se ha dicho!-

-no sean glotones-comento Ren Tao resistiendo a la idea -

-Oh vamos Ren, no será que no te gusta la comida japonesa?-le fastidio Ryu.

-si me gusta!-replico a la insinuación-

-ah bien! Entonces te va eso!!-grito Ryu lanzándole un panecillo en la boca-

-MmFMFFmmm!!!-solo se oyó del chino quien ya correteaba Ryu con su espada-

-Yoh…-

- si Anna?-contestó a su prometida, siguiéndola cuando se alejaba-

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, las aves volaban en total tranquilidad a su alrededor, los árboles veían sus hojas suavemente desplazadas por un brisa veraniega, el cielo azul resplandecía en toda su magnitud y los rayos del astro rey se filtraban tenuemente en la escena.

La sacerdotisa finalmente detuvo su marcha frente a unos arbustos, Yoh se paro a su lado.

-Que sucede Anna?-inquirió curioso el shaman-

-sigueme-contesto simplemente para infiltrase en la vegetación y pronto desaparecer-

-Anna?...bueno-y la siguió a paso firme-

Al otro lado de la pared de hojas le esperaba un escenario maravilloso.

Rodeado por una vegetación exuberante compuesta de flores de distintos colores y tamaños, una fina pero grácil cascada de agua formaba un pequeño lago de agua cristalina el todo bañado por una calida luz solar convertía el paisaje en toda una postal para el recuerdo.

El shaman pensó inmediatamente en como su prometida podría saber de un lugar como ese, girando la cabeza para recibir una respuesta esta llego sin articular palabra alguna.

Los labios de Anna hallaron los suyos en un santiamén sin dejarle tiempo en reaccionar al respecto.

~.~.~.~.~.

- alguien vio a Yoh?-pregunto súbitamente Manta-

-Yoh?-se interrumpió Ren-

-ah de seguro anda con Anna-

- con la banana!!-

-tú y tus chistes!!!-gritaron furiosos los shamanes presentes para mandarlo a volar-

En lo que se acomodaban, el viento cambio de dirección y el bosque se silencio, dejando percibirse auras de shamanes.

-aún no aprenden a madurar?-soltó fríamente una mujer peliazul-

-algunos serán torpes de por vida es un hecho-lamento la pelirroja del equipo-

-Ustedes!!?-exclamaron todos los presentes-

******************************************************************

Notas: 

Hi!! ^^ Aquí termina el primer capitulo de ese fic…disculparan lo obvio XD. Bueno para comentar un poco el asunto va por ahí:

Ya pasaron un mínimo de 3 años desde el torneo de shamanes, para que todos cogen el hilo de la historia obviare todo lo que sucede después del ultimo capitulo transmitido en el canal Fox Kids. Así que tenemos al equipo completo pero cada uno hace sus vidas, de vez en cuando como en esta ocasión se reúnen para divertirse entre otras cosas ^^, Anna e Yoh siguen viviendo juntos en la casa que tenían, Manta sigue viviendo en la misma ciudad, Amida Maru sigue siendo su espíritu acompañante, y Hao…bueno él esta muerto ^.^. No digo mas XD supongo que ya averiguaron quienes eran todos los personajes que hablaron acá, pero si hay dudas me lo dicen en el review o al mail n_n. hasta el próximo (eso espero =P)

PD_ si son curiosos y leen esta nota necesito una ayudita ^^ de las tres chicas que servían a Hao solo recuerdo dos nombres : Mary o Marie (la rubia) Marion (la pelirroja) y creo…que Morgan era el nombre de la tercera pero no estoy segura..la verdad no lo recuerdo si alguien sabe díganmelo por fis o si me equivoque en alguna anterior o.OU gracias!


	2. El Templo del Deseo

**_"Soul"_**

**__**

**Cap2: El templo del deseo **

La historia se sitúa unos 3 años en el futuro desde el ultimo capitulo transmitido en cable.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, creo que no harían una secuela así o si?

Errores: ^^u ya averigüe los nombres de cada personaje -.- gomen nasai por los errores, Marion/Mari es la rubia, Matty es la pelirroja y Kanna la líder del grupo de la flor. Gracias por ayudarme y ya encontré una pagina detallada de nombres al fin ¬_¬.

Gracias Vale1 por el dato n_n.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

~.~.~.~.~.Cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********Flash back

_ "_pensamiento"  
_……..sueño…….._

_-voz de ya sabrán quien ^^ al final del capi XD-_

(N/A : notas de autor, incluye alucinaciones, comentarios sin gracias y algunos si entre otros `^^)

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Como disfrutaba el momento!

  
Anna y él enlazados en un tierno beso que nada ni nadie podría interrumpir en ese momento.

Nada ni Nadie.

A menos tal vez que no sea exactamente algo o alguien….

-"Por que le correspondes?..."-las palabras se enlazaron formando el temible pensamiento-

-Que!?-soltó sorprendido Yoh-

-Que te sucede Yoh?-inquirió Anna interlocada-

-No, nada Anna. Lo lamento-justifico el joven huyendo de su mirada-

Ahí fue cuando hallo la respuesta a su pregunta anterior. Como era que su prometida sabia de este lugar.

A unos metros de ellos, una pequeña construcción de madera muy antigua al parecer, que despedía un aura de leyenda.

-Que es este sitio?-

-Es un antiguo santuario dedicado a una leyenda, lo llamaban "Negai No Ten". En este lago se piden deseos y se puede adivinar con el reflejo de la luna.

-vaya…-comento simplemente el shaman-

Aparentemente interesado en la cuestión se dirigió hacia la fuente.

-Anna tu sabes la leyenda de ese lugar?-

-como crees, entrene aquí una vez. Se dice que el santuario se edifico por ordenes de un demonio de la antigüedad, un Inuyoukai con exactitud, dedicado a su amor en la eternidad-

-interesante, entonces es como un templo del amor?-

-en cierta forma, pero ese demonio dejo grandes poderes en ese santuario como los de chamanismo y arte premonitorio, los cuales no fueron desaprovechados para bien o para mal. Se dice que en una ocasión un shaman poderoso recurrió a este templo para acrecentar sus poderes.

-Y en verdad funcionó?-interrogo interesado-

-pues no lo sé, tu abuela solo me contó hasta esa parte-concluyo la sacerdotisa-

-bueno entonces veamos si logra hacer algo conmigo-comento entusiasta y con esas se acerco-

A escasos centímetros del lago sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, ello lo detuvo por unos segundos.

-"ultimamente tengo esa sensación…cada vez mas frecuente e intensificada…que será?"-

-Yoh?-

-de seguro no es nada-murmuro para si y dio unos pasos mas.

Había llegado al borde, se arrodillo para contemplar de más cerca el agua de esa fuente milenaria. Su mirada recogía su reflejo, acerco su mano para tocarla.

El efecto fue inmediato, se sintió tragado por el agua como una fuerza inmensamente superior a la suya, trato de emitir alguna resistencia mas fue inútil y su ser quedo sumergido en el agua, debatiéndose en el liquido cristalino trataba de salir a flote buscando la superficie cuando sus ojos cruzaron su figura.

-"espera mi cuerpo?...pero eso es imposible!!!"-

-"_si lo es_"-musitaba una voz en su cabeza-

-"quien eres?"-

-"_ya deberías saberlo…pero no importa, ya que muy pronto lo harás jajajaja!!_-estallo la voz- _Y por cierto. Darás las gracias a tu novia_…….."-murmuro en un aliento antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

-"a que te refieres?!!...dime!!!"-exclamo angustiado el shaman pero su mente era expulsada del agua sin respuesta alguna-

-que fue eso?-se interrogo el mismo al regresar al instante mismo que toco el agua-

Su cabeza se bacía mil y una preguntas, todo había pasado tan rápido, acaso su mente se quedó separada de su cuerpo por unos segundos? así parecía ser.Nada había cambiado, el tiempo no parecía haber transcurrido, ni siquiera Anna se había inmutado. Y esa voz…

-esa voz…-susurro por lo bajo-

Callo cuando oyó acercarse su prometida.

-creo que es hora de regre...-se interrumpió cuando ambos sintieron emanaciones de energía-

-Posesión de objeto-observo la pareja emprendiendo una carrera hacia donde se percibían más fuerte-

~.~.~.~.~.

-Que quieren con nosotros!!?-escupió rabioso Ren-

-no venimos por uds, mocosos-le contesto Kanna la altanera la líder del grupo-

-Que quieren decir con eso?-cuestiono una voz conocida-

-tenemos invitados sorpresas a lo que veo, o será que no te sentías bien sin tus "amigos"-comentó Matty girando en dirección al intruso-

El susodicho salio de atrás de un árbol, había cambiado en estos tres años pero no había equivocación, de cabellera corta y esmeralda y esos ojos aún con rastros de melancolía pero rebozando de vida.

La respuesta del grupo no se hizo esperar.

-Lizerg!!!!-exclamaron todos al unísono-

~.~.~.~.~.

-Pero que dice Sr.Mikihisa?-cuestiono nuevamente una persona en oculta por la sombra del árbol-

-Hao esta por regresar…es lo que él desea-repitió fúnebremente la cabeza de la familia Asakura-

-Como puede decir eso?-

-Puedo sentirlo, el es mi hijo-

-Silver, eso explicaría el movimiento de sus antiguos seguidores, ya sabes que por eso llegamos aquí-

-lo sé Kalim. Pero, no podemos permitir que eso pase!-

Ambos jueces del torneo rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde se sentían las presencias, Mikihisa se quedo viendo. Cuando ya sus siluetas estaban por desaparecer su voz sentencio el próximo acontecimiento.

-no podrán impedirlo, ya ocurrió-

~.~.~.~.~.

-dígannos donde esta Yoh! Es la ultima vez que se los pido-exclamo con furia Kanna-  
-para que lo buscas?! Hao ya murió! Todo terminó hace tres años que no lo entienden?-contesto igualmente de exaltado Ren Tao-

-No te angusties Ren, ellas no podrán hacernos nada-comento sutilmente Horo Horo-

Entonces sonrisas se dibujaron suavemente en los labios de las tres shamanes.

-Si eso piensan están equivocados, Mari les dará que pensar-emitió suavemente la rubia antes de dar un paso al frente-

Aun traía su muñeco de Billy the Kid, aunque había cambiado con un nuevo atuendo y el ojo mejorado (N/A recuerden que lo tenia medio suelto XD) lo que llamo la atención de Lyserg fue lo que traía en su mano.

En el torneo de shamanes era una simple pistola de juguete pero esta vez era algo más. Ese tono reluciente y metálico, y esa energía que crecía…..

-Protéjanse con su posesión!!!-fue lo único que pudo gritar en ese momento-

~.~.~.~.~.

-Pero que rayos…!!!-empezó Yoh al llegar al sitio-

Sus amigos yacían en el suelo, Ren Tao aun se mantenía de pie a duras penas, Horo Horo parecía inconsciente al igual que los demás y Lyserg se sostenía el brazo, malherido al parecer.

-Eso fue obra de tres shamanes y…alguien más-murmuro Anna sin perder la guardia-

-Chicos están bien? Ren? Horo Horo!-sacudía a su amigo inconsciente hasta que obtuvo una respuesta-

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?-inquirió Anna al recién llegado Lyserg-

-En breve se los explicare, pero atendamos a todos primero-respondió prestamente el ingles ayudando a Manta-

~.~.~.~.~.

Mientras que el grupo de Yoh se reponía. En un lugar apartado el trío de la flor parecía molesto.

-porque nos detuviste?-cuestiono visiblemente hastiada la líder del trío-

-_iban a cometer un error_ -contesto apaciblemente una voz-

Ante el tono empleado las tres mujeres se congelaron.

-Se…señor Hao???-articularon incrédulas las tres-

-_no. Tan solo uso el cuerpo de Opacho-respondió el chico girando en dirección al trío_-

-pero como..?-articulo Matty-

-_eso no interesa, no debieron acercarse a Yoh_-

-Solo queríamos que regresara con nosotras-alego Kanna.

-_lo se, pero no podré si el lo descubre ahora…llego el momento_ -finalizo para perderse en el silencio-

-el señor Hao estableció un lazo conmigo pero ahora eso no importa, él ya esta pronto a regresar-alego el moreno mucho más crecido ahora, adoptando nuevamente su voz-

~.~.~.~.~.

Yoh tenía a Manta en brazos, el enano (N/A: que por cierto no creció mucho XD) aun no recuperaba el conocimiento, al parecer se hallaba muy cerca de la explosión ocurrida instantes antes y ello le causo un daño mayor.

-lo siento don Yoh, a duras penas logramos protegernos con la advertencia de Lyserg-se disculpaba Ryu-

-no te preocupes Ryu, enseguida volverá en si…_como un débil humano-_

-que dijiste Yoh?!-exclamo su amigo chino-

-no, yo no dije eso….-empezó Yoh pero sus palabras se perdieron-

Un aura iba creciendo en él, sutilmente esa energía subía por su espina dorsal tomando control de su cuerpo.

-"_es hora de poner las cosas en orden!"-_la voz resonaba en su cabeza, tan conocida, tan familiar, como si fuera la suya misma.

Una perla de sudor se deslizo por su frente recorriendo todo su rostro al tiempo que el aura se expandía por su cuerpo, este empezaba a disociarse de su mente, ya no tenia ningún control, simplemente su ser se veía separado de su capullo físico.

-chicos…-fue su última palabra-

Al segundo que la pequeña perla se desprendió de su cuerpo para caer al suelo, instantáneamente, un aura carmesí terminó por posesionarse de su cuerpo haciendo explosión, emitió una brisa pronto convertida en tempestad que arrastró a los presentes con la magnitud de su fuerza.

Su rostro cayó en penumbras y eso fue lo último que recordó.

Ahora cabizbaja sus ojos cubiertos por sus mechas rebeldes, la energía seguía fluyendo hacia el exterior.

Una sombría sonrisa finalmente se deslizaba por su rostro cuando….

-Yoh!!!!!-exclamaron dos voces en la lejanía-

Pero él no contestó. 

Permanecía ahí parado, expulsando su aura cada vez con más fuerza y poder en ella.

-Silver es muy tarde-comentó el apache al llegar frente a Yoh-

-No! No lo aceptaré!!!-exclamo con fuerza rechazando a su amigo-

Silver aparto bruscamente a su compañero, haciendo frente al Yoh que ya no era el que conocía. No, se parecía a otra persona.

-Esa energía…-empezó el apache-

-_con que la reconoces no?-_musitó el cuerpo de Yoh, levantando una mirada desafiante-

-Hao!-Exalto rabioso Silver tomado guardia y frunciendo el ceño-

******************************************************************

Notas:

He aquí el segundo capitulo, Seinko espero que estés contenta o_O no se si salio exactamente como quería y hasta me salí de la línea original "un poco mucho" pero el final esta garantizado XD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review ^^: Engel, Rina Asakura, Vale 1, Annita, Seinko, Giovana. Guau! espero que les siga gustando o_Ou.

PD_ por cierto Giovana lo queme pediste es posible, pero no olvides dejarme review XDDD.


	3. Yo soy Hao

**_"Soul"_**

**__**

**Cap3: Yo Soy Hao**

La historia se sitúa unos 3 años en el futuro desde el ultimo capitulo transmitido en cable.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, creo que no harían una secuela así o si?

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

~.~.~.~.~.Cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********Flash back

_ "_pensamiento"  
_……..sueño…….._

_-voz de Hao en sus pensamientos @.@-_

(N/A : notas de autor, incluye alucinaciones, comentarios sin gracias y algunos si entre otros `^^)

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Esa energía…-empezó el apache-

-_con que la reconoces no?-_musitó el cuerpo de Yoh, levantando una mirada desafiante-

-Hao!-Exalto rabioso Silver tomado guardia y frunciendo el ceño-

-así es-afirmo el cuerpo de Yoh con la típica mirada de Hao-

-eso no puede estar pasando! No te dejare hacerlo!!!-exploto Silver posesionando a todos sus espíritus-

-ja! Eso no me detendrá-murmuro Hao invocando el espíritu de fuego pero de otro color-

-que rayos…-empezó Kalim-

Pero no pudo terminar, el espíritu en cuestión apareció con la silueta del original pero no algo en él había cambiado, y la esencia que lo controlaba también.

-ya se dieron cuenta. Ese es mi nuevo espíritu y todo mi verdadero poder…cuando era uno solo-terminó para él y los ataco sobrepasando por mucho el nivel de sus rivales-

~.~.~.~.~

El sol y empezaba a desfallecer en el horizonte del extenso e infinito cielo. Tan solo había pasado unos instantes desde que Hao se había apoderado del cuerpo de Yoh pero sentía que fueron siglos que habitaba en él.

Luego de desaparecer su posesión hecho un ultimo vistazo a los que una vez quisieron detenerlo.

-Esta vez yo fui el vencedor-emitió en tono triunfador-

_después de todo creyeron que podían vencerme ahora?, ya pasaron 3 años y la mayoría no ha incrementado sus poderes espirituales y Uds. dos…simplemente no hicieron nada mas o si?-comento ante los cuerpos inconscientes de los antiguos jueces del torneo.

Dio unos pasos, topándose con un pequeño cuerpo. Bajando la vista se percato de que era el amigo humano de su otra mitad. Recordó que aquel chico se había convertido en el mas cercano que tenia Yoh pero también él había podido observarlo desde el subconsciente del shaman y ciertamente no le había sido indiferente o si?

-Hao que estas pensando?-se reprendió a su mismo- ese, es solo un débil e insolente humano-

-"de verdad piensas eso?"-resono una voz en su cabeza-

_-"Tú?!...yo tengo el control aquí!! Quien eres?.......acaso…Yoh?"-_se interrogo mentalmente.

-"dimelo tu, estas ocupando este cuerpo, pero realmente es tuyo? realmente eres tu? Realmente solo sientes desprecio por esa alma frente a ti?"-siguio interrogándole la voz-

-ya cállate!!!-soltó al aire recuperando la compostura-

-mmm...así esta mejor-añadió confirmando la desaparición de la voz-

Pero otra sorpresa aun lo aguardaba. Salido de la nada como todo buen espíritu que era Amida Maru apareció desafiante ante el shaman. 

-ah! Tú eres el espíritu acompañante de ese cuerpo-articulo pausadamente resaltando las dos últimas palabras-

-Amo Yoh?!No, tu no eres mi amo-constato el samurai ante el aura despedida de Hao-

-claro que si, solo que ahora somos una persona, nuevamente y como debió ser en un inicio-respondió con toda tranquilidad-

-Hao! Como pudiste apoderarte del señor Yoh! Devuelvo!!!-exclamó exasperado el guardián ante Hao quien simplemente lo dejo hablar-

-ya terminaste espíritu?-corto fríamente Hao- si no te diste cuenta sigo siendo Yoh y Hao al mismo tiempo, bueno omitiendo que Yoh ya no surgirá más , que piensas hacerme? Un simple espíritu, sin medio de materialización además de provenir de un débil humano?-

-haré hasta lo imposible para salvar al amo Yoh!-soltó el fiel acompañante lanzándose contra Hao-

Este simplemente espero pacientemente sin moverse en ataque del samurai, al alcanzarlo alzo velozmente la mano la cual sostenía una tablilla y con unos rápidos gestos invoco un hechizo de sellador de efecto inmediato.

-creo que si hiciste lo posible pero no basto jajajajajaja!-estalló en su risa sarcástica-ah! Y no te preguntes como Yoh tenia la tablilla, yo se lo sugerí-explico observando al incrédulo samurai encerrado-

~.~.~.~.~

-el señor Hao ya regreso!-exclamo una feliz pelirroja-

-si Marie también pudo percibirlo-murmuro sonriendo la rubia-

-vayamos a recibirlo-anuncio Kanna, la líder-

-si, se pondrá muy feliz-termino el crecido Opacho antes de que todo el grupo despareciera (N/A: ya saben con su estilo de tele transportación que me encanta n_n)-

~.~.~.~.~

-pronto estarán acá, me adelantare...-empezó Hao maquinando uno de sus planes-

-No si te detengo-rompió una voz grave de entre el follaje-

-me preguntaba cuando aparecerías. Padre.-sentencio Hao-

-Porque volviste? Acaso no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-

-esa es una extraña pregunta viniendo del hombre que estuvo dispuesto a matar a su propio hijo.-pronuncio con su sonrisa- Y no fue una sola vez-añadió tornándose serio-

-…..- el cabecilla de la familia Asakura no contesto-

-que acaso no vas a contestar?-inquirió con tono de burla- sabes, aún me pregunto porque siguen pensando que somos dos individuos distintos. Eso no lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo yo soy Hao, tampoco entiendo como sucedió-se interrumpió esperando algún cometario de su progenitor-

-la verdad si se que ocurrió y como, pero no entiendo el porque…es una pregunta interesante no lo crees?-

-acaso quieres saber la respuesta?-cuestiono esa vez el otro shaman-

-si. Pero no es lo que me interesa ahora. Lo que quisiera saber es, que harás para detenerme-y con la oración terminada lanzo una serie de disparos carmesíes donde percibía la presencia del shaman.

El Sr. Mikihisa salio rápidamente de las sombras para evitar el ataque quedando al descubierto.

-será tu fin!-exclamo en son de victoria- y lanzo otro ataque dirigido a la silueta destruyéndola por completo-

-a quien disparas hi..?-empezó el padre apareciendo por encantamiento a las espaldas de hao pero este lo interceptando lanzando un sorpresivo ataque por la retaguardia sin voltear siquiera-

-pensabas que ese truco funcionaria para siempre?-comento amargamente el chico volteándose para tomar la garganta del shaman-

-ha...Hao-artículo-

-mmm…admito que me atacaste con todo pero creíste que tenia el mismo nivel que antes? Por favor, ni siquiera tú pudiste percatarte de ello?-inquirió aumentando la fuerza en su mano- sabes, lo que más lamentare es que nunca volverás a decirle hijo a nadie-sentenciando el shaman a la muerte añadió aún mas fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aire-

Unos minutos después el cuerpo de su progenitor yacía en el suelo sin emitir movimiento alguno.

-a nadie-repitió observando el cuerpo.

La luna ya apareció en el cielo, como la hermosa dama guardiana de la noche y protectora de aquella escena, Hao abandonó el acto sin mirar atrás.

~.~.~.~.~

Al otro lado del planeta.

-Sra. dígannos que sucedió?-alzo una voz entre el grupo de apaches-

-los grandes espíritus decidieron hacer algo….algo que no entiendo-termino la apache jefa de la tribu -

Ante los ojos de los organizadores del anterior torneo, un destello apareció con más brillo que la misma columna de almas que se elevaba a su alrededor.

Pronto el resplandor se intensifico hasta que una esfera de reflejos plateados quedara fuera de la misma, se quedo flotando unos segundos en el altar que anteriormente presencio la extraordinaria y cruel, lucha por el trono del Shaman King, luego salio disparada del lugar dejando tras de si un destello luminoso tal como una nube ligera de polvo de estrella.

******************************************************************

Notas:

Vaya! Hasta que pude escribir el tercer capitulo n-un siempre me bloqueo en alguna parte y esa fue una de ellas ;_; pero bueno espero que les gustó y sigan dejando muchos reviews XD.

En el próximo capitulo se ataran muchos cabos sueltos n_n eso espero XP. 

Ah y ciertamente Hao es mucho mas poderoso ahora ^O^ no se preocupen que Anna no ha muerto…Aún XD (es mentira ^^U) y algunos detalles son importantes a Uds. de hallarlos =P.

PD: en la lista de personajes no apareció el nombre de la jefa de los apaches pero creo que se entendió XD, eso de no recordare nombres de personajes secundarios es un problema ¬_¬ pero no es importante ya que no volverá a aparecer o.oU eso creo hasta nuevo aviso =D.


	4. Regreso

**_"Soul"_**

**__**

**Cap4: Regreso**

La historia se sitúa unos 3 años en el futuro desde el ultimo capitulo transmitido en cable.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, creo que no harían una secuela así o si?

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

~.~.~.~.~.Cambio de tiempo y/o lugar

*********Flash back

_ "_pensamiento"  
_……..sueño…….._

_-voz de Hao en sus pensamientos @.@-_

(N/A : notas de autor, incluye alucinaciones, comentarios sin gracias y algunos si entre otros `^^)

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hao (N/A ya saben Hao en el cuerpo de Yoh XD) se dirigía por el sendero del bosque, pronto la oscuridad reino en él, volviéndolo tenebroso y lúgubre.

Súbitamente el shaman se detuvo. Una ligera brisa levanto hojas caídas despejando casi intencionalmente el camino del shaman en otra dirección.

Bajo la vista a tierra como recordando algo…se quedo ahí por unos segundos perdidos en sus pensamientos...o tal vez mirando aquellas hojas, quien podría decir que pasaba por su mente en estos momentos?

Oculto por negras nubes el astro lunar difumino su resplandor por el bosque creando un juego de sombras, la brisa soplaba con una ligera intensidad. Ahí en la inmensidad de su soledad el shaman alzo la mirada con tristeza claramente plasmada en los ojos del cuerpo que ocupaba.

-Como aquella noche….-susurro para él-

Por primera vez había dejado sus sentimientos aflorar, pero de que noche hablaba? En sus palabras pareció denotarse el tono del verdadero Hao, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse…

-Si, como aquella noche….-empezó nuevamente melancólico pero se interrumpió-como aquella maldita noche!!!-exclamo rabioso nuevamente los ojos llenos de ira volteo descubriendo bruscamente la persona que estaba presente-

Sus ojos eran penetrantes, severos…demandan algo. Podía saber que era, si, después de todo el era el causante de tal demanda.

-No te lo devolveré-sentencio antes que emitiera su queja-

-si lo harás-respondió tan provocativa como siempre la sacerdotisa-

-acaso tienes un método para lograrlo? O piensas convencerme?-inquirió amargado-

Anna alzó su rosario lista para confrontarlo y Hao giro en dirección suya con intenciones poco amigables.

-Hao!-

Solo esa palabra pudo articular Anna, antes de que una luz cegadora invadiera el lugar y desapareciera todo rastro de ambos shamanes.

~.~.~.~.~. Cerca de Ahí

-Que sucede porque te detienes Kanna?-

-una presencia se acerca-contesto seriamente le líder-

-tiene un gran poder…-comento igualmente el joven Opacho-esa energía ya la sentí,… hace tres años-

El trío de mujeres giro sorprendidas por el comentario, sus miradas expectantes a la explicación del niño.

-Son ellos, los Grandes Espíritus-Articulo al tiempo que la misma esfera de luz cayera detrás de una arbolera cerca de ahí dejando tras de ella una estela de luces-

-Señor Hao!-exclamaron las tres lanzándose en dirección de la "explosión"-

-Esperen!-exclamo Opacho pero era muy tarde-

Las tres mujeres chocaron con una pared invisible en ese preciso instante, imposibilitándoles el paso.

-pero que rayos!-exclamo rabiosa la líder convocando a su espíritu acompañante-

Forcejeo unos minutos con el extraño campo de energía formado alrededor de la zona donde Hao se hallaba.

El fiel y pequeño servido de Hao se acerco a ella, deteniéndola con su mano.

-No podrás contra ellos, los Grandes Espíritus lo decidieron así-

-Pero que fue lo que decidieron!?-

-la esperanza o la oscuridad eterna, me temo-murmuro pesadamente-

~.~.~.~.~.

-argh..Donde estoy?-se pregunto la rubia sacerdotisa al despertar en el pasto y rodeada por flores de iris blanco-

-lo mismo preguntare yo, son un fastidio de verdad-pronunció un amargado Hao-

Lentamente ambos salieron de su estado inconsciente, Anna aun no había sobrepesado las palabras del otro shaman hasta que se hallo frente a esa esfera de curioso resplandor.

-Esa energía…-empezó la chica.

-si, de nuevo interfiriendo, Grandes Espíritus-expreso amargado Hao listo para deshacerse del resplandor-

-No te atrevas, Hao-emitió la esfera luminosa-

-Espera ese lugar... "yo lo conozco"-empezo Hao pero la voz de su mente terminó la oración- yo también lo conozco, no sigas luchando Yoh-termino Hao tratando de mantener el control del cuerpo-

_-"Aquí fue donde todo empezó, aquí en ese templo donde recibí esos poderes…como no me había dado cuenta!"-_

El shaman podía vislumbrar los alrededores, ese lugar le parecía familiar, no solo para la parte perteneciente a Yoh, no, la suya también conocía ese sitio.

-Negai No Ten-observo Anna al hallar el antiguo templo-

-Así es- empezó nuevamente la voz de la esfera- Hao, te trajimos aquí con nuestro poder, soy la Esperanza que tuviste alguna vez, y que pertenece a todos los seres vivos. Soy la Esencia misma de ese símbolo, acéptame-

-Jamás! Espíritu de Fuego!!!-se negó Hao convocando su acompañante-

-Acéptame-reitero la esencia fusionándose velozmente con  el cuerpo de Anna-

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa brillaron  con el mismo resplandor de la ahora desaparecida esencia (N/A: como cuando esta en su trance ^-^).

-No lo haré! Jamás!-escupió Hao antes de lanzarse con todo contra Anna-

En ese instante la luna finalmente se dejo ver, la mascara de nubes desvaneciéndose misteriosamente y enfocando un haz de luz directamente en Hao y Anna.

El agua de la laguna cristalina reaccionó al resplandor agitándose salvajemente antes de tragarse a ambos shamanes……

~.~.~.~.~.

-"_Me estoy hartando de eso"-reclamo Hao al despertar en el mismo lugar pero de día mas exactamente temprano en la mañana, el astro diurno recién empezaba a calentar el aire con sus tenues rayos y una leve neblina presente ahí se retiraba presintiendo que su tiempo había terminado._

Sin embargo algo parecía distinto a la vez que le era muy familiar, esa sensación de dualidad le recordó que había sido "transportado" por la esencia de los Grandes Espíritus pero para su sorpresa no había rastro alguno de Anna o de dicha esencia.

-"_donde se metieron"-renego buscando con la mirada algún inidico de sus presencias-_

-"algo se siente extraño…_no me digas, Yoh te dije de no interferir más_….Hao_… pero en algo tienes razón mi ingenua e inútil mitad, algo aquí no se siente como….yo?!"_-se pregunto a si mismo, alzando su mano-

Su cara se congelo de la sorpresa, no podía alzar la mano. Por mas que trataba su cuerpo no le obedecía, algo pasaba, algo grave y que no estaba nada bien. 

-"_Que rayos hicieron estos condenados Espi...Espera!no! no puede ser!..."-ahora que lo repensaba, aun no había articulado una sola palabras realmente, su voz era tan solo un pensamiento, esto significaba algo que estaba a punto de confirmar-_

Inevitablemente el cuerpo de Hao, dio unos pasos sin que el lo ordenara, acercándose a la fuente de agua.

El cuerpo hizo un movimiento hacia delante quedando reflejado el rostro del mismo.

-Hao sama !Hao sama!!-exclamo una voz tras la vegetación-

(N/A  sorpresa!  El de hace 1000 años ^^) El shaman retiró su mirada del lago y volteó en dirección a la voz que lo llamaba.

Una silueta se delineo entre la neblina hasta emerger de la misma. 

Yoh y Hao ya tenían dificultad para tragar el hecho que estuvieran en la conciencia del Hao original pero lo que seguía era demasiado…… 

Esa silueta…pertenecía a una mujer.

A ESA mujer!

******************************************************************

Notas: ^_^ los dejara con el suspenso XD. Gomen por la demora de este capitulo, estaba metida en las webs @_@ y mis trabajos…tratare de escribirlo seguido pero no garantizo nada u_u

No olviden, preguntas, comentarios, criticas etc…déjenlas en un review XD chauz!


End file.
